


Lost Silk and Found Treasure

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gu Yong Ha, the best dressmaker in Hanyang, has been troubled by thefts of silk. When he asks his closest friend, Moon Jae Shin, for help, it leads to a mystery and a discovery with lasting consequences for them both.<br/>Set after the events in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Silk and Found Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbidden_truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbidden_truth/gifts).



"You're not even listening to me."

Yong Ha set the wine flask on the table with a thump instead of refilling Jae Shin's cup. Jae Shin picked up the flask and filled Yong Ha's cup to make amends. Yong Ha pouted at him and Jae Shin smiled sheepishly. 

In truth, he had not been listening closely. Yong Ha's conversation during their weekly drinking get-togethers was either gossip or complaints about his customers. Jae Shin enjoyed relaxing with him over wine and listening to his pleasant voice without strictly paying attention to what he said. Besides, this week Jae Shin was distracted by the trouble brewing in Unjong district. Rumors of an anti-government rebellion kept all of the royal guards, including himself, on edge.

"I'm listening now," Jae Shin assured him. Yong Ha, mollified, refilled Jae Shin's cup and said, "Thefts in the district are quite out of control. This is the second time in less than a month that a shipment of silk has been hijacked and stolen." He gave Jae Shin a pointed look. "One could suggest that the royal guards aren't doing their job in protecting the city."

Jae Shin drank his wine. "Stolen silk hardly threatens the king. Have you reported the thefts to the Hanseungbu?"

Yong Ha made a face. "Oh, them," he sniffed dismissively. "They just want to be bribed to investigate but do nothing at all." He leaned forward over the table and frowned. "I don't think you take me seriously. I make my living with these silks, you know. Hard to be the best dressmaker in Hanyang if I can't make any dresses." His face was so close Jae Shin felt his warmth against his skin. 

Unsettled, Jae Shin blinked rapidly and said, "All right. I'll ask around and look into it for you."

Yong Ha smiled sweetly at him and patted his cheek. "Lovely." He sat back and lifted his wine cup. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint your oldest friend. Shall we order more wine?"

Jae Shin's heart stopped pounding crazily. He stared into his empty cup. "More wine," he agreed. 

The following morning he questioned a Hanseungbu official about thefts of silk shipments, but the official sniffed and blamed the thefts on merchant rivalries. 

"I've worked this district for longer than you've been alive," he sneered. "These merchants are always up to something to drive their competition out of business. What can you expect from people like that?"

Jae Shin clenched his hands into fists but kept them lowered, mastering his urge to strike the greasy smile off the official's face. Gu Yong Ha was not "people like that." All the prejudices and snobbery Jae Shin and his friends had wanted to dismantle while they were at Sungkyunkwan were still alive in attitudes like the official's.

Jae Shin said, "If a rival took the silk, wouldn't he be selling it? That would be the point, right? The stolen silks haven't turned up anywhere, according to my source."

The official picked at his fingernails and shrugged. "Probably locked up in a warehouse somewhere."

"Then it should be easy to get to the bottom of all of this by searching the warehouses, shouldn't it? When you've discovered the culprit, you'll give me a full report so I can assure the palace that there's no unrest among the merchants."

Jae Shin marched out as the official sputtered outraged protests. He may have gone too far in mentioning the palace but the man's attitude got under his skin. He hoped the hint of royal disapproval was enough to get the Hanseungbu to do its job.

He didn't have much time to brood over the matter. A group of young men in Unjong led a march through the district chanting for better living conditions and work opportunities. The royal guards were sent to break up the rally. Jae Shin, more sympathetic to the youths' cause than most of his fellow guards, made certain to be one of the first to arrive and did his best to disperse the crowd peacefully. But the situation was tense, some of the youths carried weapons, and a few skirmishes broke out between the protesters and the guards. Fortunately no one on either side was seriously hurt, but the anti-government mood in the district was as strong as before, and the royal guards remained on high alert even though the rest of the week passed without incident.

Jae Shin looked forward to his weekly drink with Yong Ha even more than usual. He was tired after being on edge all week and couldn't wait for Yong Ha to distract him with his colorful stories and even more colorful clothes. He trusted the Hanseungbu had solved the problem of stolen silks and Yong Ha would be happy and thankful. He would lift Jae Shin's mood with his smile and laughter and all the little things he did to tease Jae Shin.

When Yong Ha was late to arrive, Jae Shin muttered in irritation and drank alone, ignoring the loud discussions and merriment of the other customers in the establishment. The evening dragged on. Jae Shin remembered the only other time Yong Ha had missed their drinks. When confronted about his absence the next day, he had confessed to carousing with an important customer until the late hours. He had been so contrite, patting Jae Shin's arm and cheek, that Jae Shin couldn't help but forgive him. 

Jae Shin shook his head and finished his wine. Yong Ha's apologies tomorrow might be an even better distraction to improve his mood. He settled his bill and went outside into the cold night. 

Light snow fluttered in the morning air when Jae Shin arrived at Yong Ha's storefront. The shop was open but very quiet, which was unusual. Instead of Yong Ha rushing out to greet him, Bok Soo, the inventory clerk, bowed to Jae Shin and asked worriedly, "Do you have news about Master Gu?" Two servants who had been tidying the shop came closer, eager to hear the answer.

"News?" Jae Shin repeated, alarmed. He scanned the shop again, hoping Yong Ha would emerge from hiding and turn his sudden panic into a big joke.

"Sir, I'm scared," Bok Soo said, wringing his hands. "Yesterday Master Gu learned that another shipment of silk was stolen on the way to Hanyang. He was so upset he said he would find the thieves himself. He left the shop in the afternoon and never returned. I opened the shop this morning and sent our delivery boy to his house and he's not there."

Jae Shin inwardly groaned. His implicit threat hadn't worked and the Hanseungbu hadn't stopped the thieves, and he hadn't done any investigating himself. Now Yong Ha had taken matters into his own hands and gotten into trouble. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as it seemed. 

He rested a hand on Bok Soo's shoulder and said, "It will be all right. I'll find him. Right now I need you to tell me everything you know about the thefts." If only he had paid more attention to Yong Ha's problems.

There was not much Bok Soo could tell him. The first missing shipment had been small but expensive. When neither the goods nor the delivery team showed up Yong Ha assumed there had been a mishap on the road, but there was never news of an accident. It was as if the shipment and everyone accompanying it simply disappeared. A few weeks later the replacement shipment, as well as wares for other merchants, were stolen. This time a man from the crew transporting the deliveries showed up several days after the shipment was due and said they had been attacked by bandits on the road.

"That's when Master Gu decided to ask for help," said Bok Soo, glancing down. Jae Shin clenched his jaw. Yong Ha had come to him and he'd done nothing.

"He met with the other shop owners whose goods had been stolen," Bok Soo continued. "They agreed to join their resources and hire the best security for the next shipment. It was to arrive two days ago. Yesterday before noon we heard that bandits had taken it. I've never seen Master Gu so angry."

"Who sent the news?"

"A note arrived signed by the leader of the security group." Bok Soo hesitated. "I caught a glimpse of them when Master Gu hired them, sir, and they were shady characters. But Master Gu said he had his reasons for trusting them."

Jae Shin imagined the kinds of shady characters Yong Ha would know and trust. He had been one himself. 

"You've been very helpful. Can you show me the note you received? And I'll need the name or a description of the delivery man who first told you about the bandits." 

Bok Soo looked relieved and thankful. Jae Shin wished he had the same confidence in himself to bring Yong Ha back safely, but he banished his self-doubt. Yong Ha was in danger. Failure wasn't an option.

After reporting in with his superiors and learning that there were no new disturbances in Unjong, he slipped out to pursue his own investigation. He traced the delivery man to a hovel in Banchon. A haggard woman mending clothes in the doorway told him she hadn't seen her husband since he'd gone off on another job a few days back. She didn't know who hired him. This lead was cold until the husband came back and Jae Shin couldn't wait that long.

He decided to track down some old acquaintances from his student days who might know about the security team Yong Ha hired. He spent the afternoon going from one gambling joint to another, showing the note around and asking about stolen shipments. By dark he was frustrated and increasingly worried. No one knew anything, even when he pressed and threatened them. It seemed unlikely Yong Ha could have found out more, but if his search was fruitless, why didn't he return home?

Jae Shin trudged down another narrow alley, veering and ducking to avoid the tiles of low roofs. He entered a small plain courtyard dusted with dirty snow. He had wasted hours drinking and gambling in this inn after Yeong Shin died. Lights and laughter spilled out from within. 

Jae Shin knew the inn's regulars. Entering without warning in his guard's uniform would send the wrong message. He hung back in the courtyard, debating how to approach without frightening them away. Yong Ha excelled at this kind of situation. He could enter any place fearlessly and smile his way out of danger. Only rarely did Yong Ha's charm fail to affect his audience.

That was what was so worrying about Yong Ha's disappearance. Jae Shin had known Yong Ha to escape from the trickiest of predicaments with little more than a wrinkle in his robes. 

Jae Shin stopped himself from thinking the worst. He couldn't face it. He paced a circle in the courtyard, returning to the problem at hand: how to get information from the locals.

"Moon Jae Shin, is that you?"

Jae Shin halted and glanced around. He recognized the old innkeeper, Han Bin, and ducked his head in greeting. Han Bin stepped down into the courtyard and grinned.

"Just look at you in your fine uniform. I always figured you'd come to no good," he chuckled. "What brings you here?" A note of worry crept into his wheezy voice. "Is it something official?"

"No, it's not," Jae Shin said quickly to put Han Bin at ease. "You remember my friend Gu Yong Ha? He came here to fetch me a few times when I got into trouble."

Han Bin chuckled again. "Hard to forget, that one. I remember when you drank too much and passed out owing a big debt. He came in and won back your money and even paid one of the thugs to help carry you home."

Jae Shin flushed with embarrassment and the realization of how much Yong Ha had done for him over the years. He'd saved Jae Shin's life more than once and had asked for little in return. 

"Yong Ha has the best dress shop in Hanyang now. Some of his silk shipments were stolen and he's gone off by himself to investigate and probably gotten into trouble. I need to find him. I've been asking around all the gambling houses." He pulled the note from his vest and unfolded it, holding it out for Han Bin. "He hired security for his last shipment and the leader sent this. Can you help? Do you know anything?"

Han Bin looked at the paper and frowned, scratching his balding head. He likely could not read but might recognize the paper. Jae Shin had to try every long shot.

Han Bin handed the paper back. Jae Shin's hopes sank. He tucked the note back into his vest and turned to go. Han Bin's bony hand on his forearm stopped him. Han Bin's eyes darted around before he gestured for Jae Shin to follow him. He went out into the street and around to a storehouse next door. 

Once inside, he said, keeping his voice low, "I may know something. A few nights back some strangers came in. Kept to themselves mostly, but one liked to drink and sat in on a game or two. He started whining about how dangerous his job was, how he nearly got killed. Said he was hired security, but no one paid him enough to face what he'd faced."

Jae Shin's heartbeat quickened. He felt certain this was the lead he had been searching for all day. "Did he say more about his job? What the danger was?"

Han Bin looked keen. "Said a rich merchant hired them to transport goods but they got surrounded on the road by armed men who took the whole shipment. Said he'd had a sword pressed right to his throat."

"They had to be the men my friend hired!" Jae Shin said excitedly. "Did he say anything else?"

"Well, he was sure there were Japanese with the men who robbed them. That's all he said, because the men with him shut him up then and they all left a little later." Han Bin opened the door a crack and peeked out. "Hope this helps you. I don't want to be seen talking to a guard -- could be bad for business, you understand."

Jae Shin dug into his sleeve and took a few coins out. "Thank you," he said, pressing the coins to Han Bin's palm. Han Bin grinned at him, bowed his thanks, and slipped out into the dark street.

Jae Shin leaned against the storehouse wall for a moment, mind racing. If there were Japanese involved, this was something more than simple robberies. This was serious and dangerous. And Yong Ha had stepped right into the middle of it. 

The possibility of Japanese complicity made the thefts a matter for an official investigation. Jae Shin took all the information to his superiors and, after berating him for going off on his own, they assigned several guards to follow different leads. Jae Shin and Myung Shik, a fellow guard and former classmate, had orders to search all warehouses and enlist the Hanseungbu's help. Jae Shin looked forward to delivering the order in person to the lazy Hanseungbu official who'd ignored Yong Ha's reports from the start. If he had done his job in the first place, Yong Ha would be safe.

It was very late by now. Myung Shik wanted to wait until the morning but Jae Shin, ignoring his own exhaustion, insisted they couldn't waste time. He enjoyed interrupting the Hanseungbu official's evening with a gisaeng and waving orders from the palace in his face.

There were thousands of warehouses in Hanyang. Even with the all the resources of the Hanseungbu, searching them would take days. After a few hours with no results, Jae Shin's frustration became unbearable. He stormed into the next warehouse, knocking over shelves and ripping into crates. 

"Hey, we could get into trouble if a lot of the merchants complain," said Myung Shik. "They're already complaining about doing this search at night."

"Let them complain!" snarled Jae Shin, stomping off to the next building. "Yong Ha's in danger. Something could have happened... If only he hadn't gone off by himself."

Myung Shik looked sympathetic but said, "Gu Yong Ha was the most resourceful of anyone at Sungkyunkwan. He could bounce back from anything. I think you're worrying too much."

"Too much?!" Jae Shin rounded on Myung Shik, saw his startled look, and forced himself to calm down. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

Myung Shik relaxed. "We'll find him."

They searched all night. Jae Shin, tired of listening to Hanseungbu officers grumbling about doing all this work, let Myung Shik deal with them and went outside in the frosty early morning to revive his senses. He had lived through longer nights than this when he was the Red Writer, he reminded himself. That brought back memories of Yong Ha smuggling him back into Sungkyunkwan, hiding him and tending to his wounds. If Yong Ha were injured now, lying in the dirt and bleeding, Jae Shin wouldn't control his actions. Anyone who hurt Yong Ha would have no future life.

Myung Shik emerged from a warehouse, his head hanging, and headed for the next one. Jae Shin followed, rolling his shoulders and shaking his head to wake his senses.

As soon as they entered this warehouse, Jae Shin felt it: something was different. He stopped abruptly, looking around and listening.

"Someone's here," he said to Myung Shik.

"The owner must have sent someone to open it for us."

Jae Shin frowned and took a few more steps. Hair on the back of his neck prickled. Something wasn't right here. He crouched down and rested his palm on the wooden floor.

"Under here," he said quietly. 

"This one isn't listed as having a cellar," said Myung Shik. He gestured for some officers to check the outside.

Jae Shin scanned the floor for a trap door. In the far corner he discovered an uneven patch of floorboards and pried along the edges until one board slipped loose, revealing a dark chamber below. He knelt down to peer inside and caught a faint glimpse of color in the shadows. He called for a light as he pulled away another loose floorboard. In the secret cellar was a pile of brightly colored silks.

"This is it!" he called out, removing another board from the floor until the hole was big enough to climb through. He sent Myung Shik with a few Hanseungbu officers to arrest the warehouse owner and ordered the remaining officers to search everything more thoroughly. Then he jumped lightly down into the cellar, landing on his feet near the bundle of stolen silks.

Suddenly the bundle moved and groaned. Jae Shin stepped back and clutched the hilt of his sword. Yong Ha rose and stumbled to his feet, blinked a few times, and beamed at him. He staggered forward and flung his arms around Jae Shin, hugging him tightly. Without hesitation, without thinking, Jae Shin wrapped him in his arms. For a long moment they held each other in silence, each feeling the other's breathing and heartbeats.

Yong Ha drew back, smiling, and Jae Shin growled at him, "You could have been killed. What were you thinking?"

Yong Ha's smile barely faded. He patted Jae Shin's cheek. "Yell at me later, please. I'd like to go home now. It's terribly drafty in here." He shivered dramatically.

Jae Shin regretted venting his worried anger and hid it by standing under the trap door and calling for the officers above to help them. While two officers leaned down with outstretched arms, Jae Shin lifted Yong Ha at his waist. 

"Anyone who describes you as 'delicate' is flattering your vanity," he grunted. Yong Ha sniffed and as the officers hauled him up, managed to step on Jae Shin's hat, sending the wide brim down over his eyes. 

Once Jae Shin was pulled out of the cellar he sent the officers back to their search and looked Yong Ha over carefully. His gaudy clothes were marred with dirt and a few small rips but otherwise he looked remarkably unharmed. Jae Shin breathed a sigh of relief. Then he noticed the bruise on Yong Ha's cheek.

"What happened? Who did this?" he asked. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Yong Ha touched the bruise and grimaced. "It must be horribly ugly. I hit my cheek when one of those barbarians pushed me down." He tugged at his robes, trying to straighten everything into perfection. "He should look much worse, though," he said with a satisfied smile. "I punched him in the face."

"You?" Jae Shin said with a little laugh. When he saw that Yong Ha was serious he grabbed Yong Ha's hands and examined his fingers. The knuckles of his right hand were slightly scraped and swollen. "What the--? When did you learn to fight?"

Yong Ha wiggled his fingers against Jae Shin's until Jae Shin let go. "After one too many drunken jealous lovers accused me of flirting with his mistress. Yoon Hee and Sun Joon showed me a few good maneuvers."

Jae Shin frowned, annoyed. "I could have taught you. I'm a better fighter than Sun Joon."

"Perhaps, but Yoon Hee is pretty scrappy," Yong Ha teased. Jae Shin's annoyance deepened, but he was secretly proud of Yong Ha for fighting back.

"You need to tell me everything that happened. It's not just about thefts anymore. We're investigating this as a potential threat to Joseon."

Yong Ha produced a handkerchief from his sleeve, spread it over a nearby crate, and sat down. He looked weary, and Jae Shin wished he could take him home, but it was too important to wrap up this case.

After Jae Shin briefed him on what he'd learned from Bok Soo and Han Bin, Yong Ha filled him in. "I went to complain to the go-between who'd recommended the security team to me, and she was just as upset as I was. We tracked the leader--"

"'She'?" Jae Shin interrupted.

Yong Ha gave him a bland look and didn't answer. Jae Shin winced. "I thought Cho Seon had disappeared. If she's caught in Hanyang, Minister Ha will have her executed."

"That's why she won't be caught. After helping me locate the leader, she wisely went on her way."

"But how were you even in touch with her?" Jae Shin asked, exasperated by Yong Ha's nonchalance.

Yong Ha smiled archly. "A woman always needs clothes. And a woman like Cho Seon needs special clothes from someone she can trust. Who better than the best dressmaker in Hanyang?"

Jae Shin leaned against a row of sturdy shelves and folded his arms over his chest. "I see," he sighed. "Go on. You found the leader of the security team. But they had been ambushed on the road, according to the man at Han Bin's inn."

"Oh, I know they were. But the leader wasn't with them. It was a four-man team, but only three men accompanied the shipment." Yong Ha narrowed his eyes. "I happened to witness the leader meeting with a man who paid him a very large sum."

"You spied on him, you mean," Jae Shin said, impressed with Yong Ha's resourcefulness even though he wished he hadn't taken such risks alone.

Yong Ha waved this aside. "Witnessed. Spied. Anyway. That's when I realized the leader had been bought by the other side. He sends his men on the mission, lets them lose the shipment, splits the profits later."

Jae Shin tilted his head and scratched at his beard. "The man who paid him, was he Japanese? I think there's more to it than money."

Yong Ha smiled so brilliantly at him that Jae Shin's cheeks flushed. "Your intelligence may be greater than your beauty, my dear friend. He _was_ Japanese and there _is_ something more to it, although I was not able to find out what. Unfortunately, when I tried to sneak away to go find you, the leader discovered me. I was surrounded by barbarians and ended up here." He looked around the warehouse, obviously not impressed by it. "Owned by an unpleasant man from Unjong district, by the way. I had an unprofitable dealing with him in the past."

"Unjong?" Jae Shin said, straightening up. He called one of the officers over and the man reported that no, they had not found any of the stolen silk after searching several times.

Yong Ha, listening, folded his fists over his knees. "My silk goes to Japan. My money goes to a double-dealing thief. But what goes to Unjong?"

"Weapons," Jae Shin muttered. "For a rebellion."

He wanted to send Yong Ha home immediately, but Yong Ha insisted on accompanying him to the palace to assist with his report. They met Myung Shik leaving as they arrived. The Unjong merchant had tried to run but the royal guards caught him. The coward had broken down easily and confessed everything. The hunt was on for the traitorous security leader and the Japanese agent.

Jae Shin wanted to join the hunt and personally take care of the scum who'd dared to betray and harm Yong Ha, but he needed to make his report and Yong Ha's information would be useful. It was late morning by the time they were done, and both he and Yong Ha could barely stand straight, much less run after criminals. He escorted Yong Ha home. Yong Ha protested that he should go to his shop first, but finally agreed to send a messenger to let Bok Soo know everything was all right.

Jae Shin was reluctant to let Yong Ha out of his sight and lingered while Yong Ha ordered wine and fresh clothes from his servants. 

Yong Ha turned around and fixed his gaze on him. "You're falling asleep on your feet. Stay in the guest room. We'll have a huge meal together later, after we're clean and rested."

Jae Shin agreed without hesitation and only later, after a servant had spread out a quilt for him in the guest room, did he think how he would've refused Yong Ha's invitation only a short time ago. "Things change," he murmured to himself as he fell asleep. 

It was night when he woke up. One candle lit the room and Yong Ha, dressed for sleeping, was sitting on the floor next to him.

"The servants said they couldn't wake you," he said. "Nor me, apparently, because I just got up." He outstretched his arms and yawned. Jae Shin had the feeling he had been awake longer than he was implying. 

"Are you hungry?" Yong Ha continued. "I can wake the cook. Or we can go out."

Jae Shin wasn't as hungry as he knew he should be after the long day he'd had. He rolled his shoulders and shrugged. "I don't feel like moving," he said and smiled.

Yong Ha smiled back and scooted closer. "You know, this reminds me of those times at Sungkyunkwan when you spent the night hiding in my room. Sometimes I miss the old place."

"I don't," Jae Shin said. "Most of it, anyway. Some things I miss."

Yong Ha leaned forward until his face hovered close over Jae Shin's. "What things?" he asked. His eyes were dark and teasing, his lips curved and quite red.

Jae Shin wanted to credit the candlelight for the glow on Yong Ha's face, but Yong Ha always looked like that. Even with a big dark bruise on his cheek he looked happy. Happy and beautiful, Jae Shin thought.

"Like spending the night hiding in your room."

"Mmm, naturally." Yong Ha was almost purring. Jae Shin laughed.

"What?" Yong Ha asked, grinning, stretching out on the floor beside him.

"Nothing."

"Gu Yong Ha is hardly nothing," Yong Ha huffed with mock offense. "Move over and give me some of the quilt. You always kick it off, anyway."

Jae Shin complied, wondering at his ease and pleasure in doing so. Then amused at himself for wondering. Sometimes it took him a while to understand things clearly.

Yong Ha curled against him and lightly kissed his cheek. "Forgive me for neglecting to say this earlier, but it was quite wonderful of you to rescue me."

Jae Shin sighed. "I should have taken you seriously so you wouldn't have put yourself in a position where you needed to be rescued." Under the quilt Yong Ha's hand eased into his.

"Well. That is true," Yong Ha said critically. He wiggled his fingers over Jae Shin's palm until Jae Shin wove their fingers together. "But it was an adventure, and since we left Sungkyunkwan I have not had nearly enough of those."

Jae Shin snorted. "The adventures at Sungkyunkwan were enough for a lifetime."

"No, dear, they weren't." Yong Ha's tone was unusually serious. Jae Shin squeezed his hand, and Yong Ha said in a lighter voice, his words trickling like clear mountain water, "But from now on I want us to have adventures together. Pleasant adventures." He paused. "What do you think?"

Jae Shin looked at him, saw the tiny crease of apprehensiveness on his brow. He gently kissed Yong Ha's forehead and gazed into his eyes. 

"I think having pleasant adventures with you could become a habit. A lifetime habit."

Yong Ha's wide, gorgeous smile was all the response he needed. When Yong Ha started to say, "Of course--" Jae Shin clasped him close and kissed him.

Something else that could become a lifetime habit.


End file.
